¿Quién te dio permiso?
by vivaelanime
Summary: Bella se cansa de su novio vampírico, y decide buscarse otras diversiones sin que se entere su novio.  Lo que no imagina es que su mejor amigo la descubre...,SLASH Pareja: Edward x Jacob, pareja hombre x hombre sino te gusta no entres.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: ¿Quién te dio permiso?

Resumen: Bella se cansa de su novio vampírico, y decide buscarse otras diversiones sin que se entere su novio. Lo que no imagina es que su mejor amigo la descubre, y le cuenta a Edward para no hacerle sufrir, y lo que Black no sabía es que ese día iba a imprimar, ¿O por Dios porque tenía que ser de él justamente?

Categoría: Twilight/Crepúsculo

Genero: Romance, Angustia, Drama

Advertencias: Contenido Hetero, Lemon, Mpreg

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Bella Swan

Pareja: Edward x Jacob

**Notas del fanfic:**

Manosfrias:  
>Holaaa<br>bueno pues nuevamente volvemos pero esta vez con un fic de crepusculo, con la pareja Edward Jacob que esperemos que les guste , a nosotros nos encanto escribirlo.  
>sin mas disfrutenlo.<p>

Vivaelanime:  
>Hola<br>como a dicho Manosfiras estamos aquí de nuevo las dos, es nuestro primer fic de esta pareja esperamos que les guste,  
>disfrutadlo<p>

Capitulo 1 Traición

El 7 de septiembre era una fecha doblemente especial, pues ese día era el inicio de las clases, pero también del tercer aniversario de su noviazgo con Bella.

Así es, el Edward Cullen, el vampiro más frío e incapaz de tener o sentir algo hacia alguien, se había enamorado.

Todavía no podía creérselo él mismo, pensaba que nunca iba a sentir "ese" sentimiento como los demás miembros de su familia, pero al parecer le había llegado la hora de conocerlo.

En cuanto llegó a la escuela buscó con la mirada a su novia, quien parecía todavía no había llegado, se dirigió junto a sus hermanos al interior del colegio. Por lo que no vio aparecer a su novia con otro chico en un coche y dándose besos, pero que él no lo haya visto no quiere decir que otras personas no lo hicieran, aunque no dirían nada ya que no querían ganarse la furia de los Cullen.

Después de despedirse de su amante de turno, Bella se dirigió hacia el interior del colegio, con las miradas y comentarios de los demás alumnos, pero no les daba importancia y va hacia donde esta su novio, que esta platicando animadamente con sus hermanos sin sospechar lo que su novia le hacía; ponerle los cuernos una y otra vez. Pero lo peor de todo es que no se enteraba ni leyendo las mentes de los demás alumnos del centro.

El primer día de clases pasó de lo más normal, Bella actúo como la perfecta novia y no se acercó a ninguno de sus amantes de turno, ni estos a ella; por lo que no había motivo para sospechar.

Al terminar las clases Edward espera a su novia fuera del centro, pues han quedado de ir a festejar su aniversario, mas su amada no llegó, estaba muy ocupada lejos de la vista de todos, despidiéndose de su amante, por lo que decide ir a buscarla, pero cuando esta a punto de ir Alice se acerca para hablar con él sobre una de sus visiones en la que él esta involucrado , trata de advertirle que lo que ha visto es que Bella le esta traicionando y poniendo los cuernos, y que pronto acabarán cada uno por un lado, pero que no puede ver que le ocurrirá a él. Todo era negro.

Edward se cabrea y no cree a su hermana. Se dirige a buscar a su novia, pero no la encuentra en el centro, así que se dirige a su casa a buscarla, sin saber que ella esta con unos de sus amantes dándose el lote en la casa de éste.

Así que se dirige a su casa a buscarla, pero su padre le dice que no ha llegado. Preocupado va a buscarla a todos los lugares que conocen y frecuentan. Al no encontrarla se dirige a su última opción, su propia casa, tal vez ha decidido darle una sorpresa, pero aún así la opción no es muy fiable, pues ella y su familia no se llevan bien; aunque decide arriesgarse.

Cuando llega a su casa, su novia no esta ahí, y ya no sabe donde puede estar, por lo que decide desistir, si Bella no quiere que la encuentre el no lo hará. Se dispone a ir a la sala de música a tocar un poco para despejarse, pero tocan la puerta y de fuera proviene un olor a lobo así que todos se alteran.

-Alice abre tú –indica Jasper a su esposa que hace lo dicho.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a Jacob Black con la respiración entrecortada como si hubiera corrido mucho, y bastante alterado. Sorprendió a todos que estuviera ahí, ya que sólo venía cuando se encontraba Bella.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Black? –Preguntó Emmet.

-Necesito hablar con Edward –contestó con la respiración entrecortada y dejando a todos más sorprendidos al haber dicho el nombre del vampiro.

Edward al escuchar su nombre, se acercó al instante, pues piensa que le trae noticias de Bella. Esa es la única razón por la cual cree que se atrevería a pisar su casa sin que Bella esté presente.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir, Jacob?

-Ummm no se como decírtelo sin que te haga sufrir… –no pudo pronunciarlo, pero si pudo pensarlo "_He visto a Bella liándose con Mike, en el coche de éste"_ fue el pensamiento del moreno sabiendo que Edward lo escucharía. Y supo que lo había hecho cuando sintió que era aventado hacia la pared y levantado al vuelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un mentiroso, un cobarde, que ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciarlo –le dio un puñetazo rompiéndole el labio.

Jacob sólo pudo jadear de dolor, mientras que los demás estaban en alerta, sin saber bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Me puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos –y como para dar más énfasis a lo dicho, revivió lo visto en su mente para que Edward lo viera a través de él, quien al verlo soltó de golpe a Jacob, y el pobre lobo cayó de golpe al suelo dándose de lleno en el pompis.

Con toda la furia que sintió se levantó y miró a al vampiro para regañarle, pero cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos Jacob se sintió diferente, sentía que Edward era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso más que Bella, también sintió como si su cuerpo flotara solo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de Edward Cullen, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Se había imprimado de Edward Cullen.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, salió por la puerta de la casa de los vampiros sin mirar atrá

Manosfrias:

esperamos les gustara y que nos dejen su opinion  
>un beso<br>nos leemos pronto

Vivaelanime:

esperamos sus opiniones y comentarios, un beso ^

pd: hemos creado un foro y nos gustaría que se pasaran y registraran, esperamos se diviertan:

.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **

Vivaelanime y Manosfrias: muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos alegra que os guste el fic, espero que siga así durante el resto de este.

Besos

Capitulo 2 Descubriendo la verdad.

Después de que Jacob se fue, Edward se giró hacia sus hermanos acusándolos de aliarse con él para separarlos, sobre todo a Alice y salió corriendo a buscar a Bella para aclarar las cosas, dejando a todos más preocupados que al principio.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Tú sabes algo, Alice? –Preguntó Emmet a su hermana.

-No sé que es lo que ha ocurrido con Black, pero al parecer le a informado de lo mismo que le he dicho que he visto antes: Bella le traiciona.

-Pero entonces ¿Quiere decir que Black se lo ha confirmado?, pues venía con una cara bastante apenada. A Edward no le ha hecho gracia, y seguramente ahora haya ido a pedirle explicaciones a esa arpía carroñera –dijo Rosalie con odio contenido.

-Entonces no nos queda más que esperar a que Edward vuelva y nos explique la situación –dijo Jasper intentando calmar el ambiente.

Mientras tanto Edward ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Bella, mas al llegar se encontró con que su novia se baja de un coche. Quiere acercarse, pero decide no hacerlo, tal vez porque en alguna parte de su ser cree un poco en las palabras de su hermana y del hombre lobo. Así que espera y ve como su novia se baja del auto ayudada por nada más y nada menos que Mike, ése maldito bastardo que siempre ha estado tras Bella, y como ella se despide de él de una manera más que amistosa. Es ahí cuando, cegado por el coraje, sale a enfrentarlos y al instante está a su lado. Mike sólo alcanza sentir como es estampado contra el auto mientras Bella grita para que el vampiro suelte al chico.

-¡ Suéltalo, Edward, le vas a hacer daño! –Le gritaba Bella al vampiro, intentando pararle sin ningún éxito.

-Porque debería hacer eso, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por este miserable humano? –Gruñó Edward con enfado.

-¡Porque es la persona que amo! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando destrozado al vampiro y con un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?¿Acaso no significo nada? ¿Porque sigues conmigo si no me amas? –Le exigió a Bellauna respuesta.

-Fácil - le responde la chica con una sonrisa burlona -porque eres el chico más codiciado de todo el colegio, porque para mí eres sólo un trofeo más y quería demostrarle a todos que podía tenerte comiendo de mi mano.

El vampiro pasó de estar dolido al odio.

-Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco, y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo. –dijo mirando en dirección hacia la chica, para luego mirar a Mike -y a tí ojalá te aproveche, y disfrútala mientras puedas, pues seguramente te hará lo mismo.

Y con esas palabras se marchó hacia el bosque dejándolos solos. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al bosque donde descargó todo el coraje que sentía, destrozando algunos árboles, lastimándose las manos, pero curándose al instante. Y de poder llorar lo habría hecho con gusto, pero no podía, hacía años que no lo hacía.

Después de de un rato y de haberse calmado, sé recargo en uno de los arboles deslizándose hasta quedar sentado y preguntándose. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para haber creído en ella e ignorar a su familia y tratar así al lobo cuando le decían que esa chica no le convenía, a pesar de ser amigo de ella?

Ahora que lo recordaba, debía hablar con ellos y pedirle una disculpa a Jacob. Así que se dirigió a su casa para hablar con su familia, después hablaría con el lobo, primero esperaría que se calmara, seguramente estaría muy enojado con él.

A varios kilómetros de ahí se encontraba un confundido y molesto Jacob, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos hacia al sanguijuela novio de Bella.

Todavía no sabía como había sido posible que se hubiera imprimado de él, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo. Lo peor de todo es lo que sufriría por no ser correspondido por el vampiro.

De repente le empezó a dar un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho que le hizo ponerse de rodillas en el suelo pues el dolor era demasiado, era el sentimiento de no sentirse q uerido o saberse no correspondido. El dolor era tan insoportable que cayó desmayado en el bosque perdiendo el sentido, por eso no se dio cuenta que un par de vampiros lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a su casa.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Vivaelanime y Manosfrias: esperamos que les haya gustado besos ^^

Pd: como ya les dijimos tenemos un foro y nos gustaría que se pasaran, y se miren el reto navideño quizás les interese.

Link: http: / mundo de fantasia. Foro activo. com/ (quiten los espacios)


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo:

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste

para los que me preguntan cada cuando actualizo, mi idea es cada lunes, a no ser que por algún motivo no me sea posible,

ahora les dejo y disfruten del capítulo.

Capitulo 3 Revelación 

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación desconocida vigilado por un par de chicos ya conocidos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Estaba en la casa Cullen.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -Pregunto hacia uno de los chicos.

-Emmet y yo te encontramos en el bosque mientras cazábamos, estabas inconsciente y decidimos traerte –contesto Jasper, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde estaba el lobo. -no te levantes –se apresuró a advertir, pues el chico estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Debo irme, no puedo estar aquí –intentó justificarse Jacob.

-Pero estás muy débil, puedes hacerte daño. Además si es por Edward, no te preocupes, no está. –le respondió Emmet que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora.

Jacob permaneció tumbado a pesar de que sus intenciones eran otras, pero por agradecimiento se quedó ahí, sabiendo lo que podría pasar si se encontraba cara a cara con Edward Cullen, de repente empezó a sentir un sentimiento de ansiedad muy fuerte, ocasionando que Jasper también sufriera al ser un empata; ya que puede sentir los sentimientos de los demás.

El grito que pegó Jasper provocó que Alice y Rosalie aparecieran en la habitación, la morena se fue a tranquilizar al hombre lobo, y Rosalie a ayudar a su hermano. Alice mecía lentamente a Jacob como si fuera un niño pequeño que había tenido una pesadilla intentando tranquilizarle, después de unos minutos se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la morena que ahora lo estaba arropando en la cama.

-¿Qué hizo que te pusieras así, Jasper? –Preguntó Alice a su marido.

-El sentimiento del chico al pensar en que Edward le rechazaría –dijo Jasper, dejando desconcertado a sus hermanos. Por lo que decidieron esperar a que Jacob despertara para preguntarle.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja se encontraba Carlisle revisando algunos papeles cuando en ese momento llegó Edward. Su padre al notar su estado le preguntó si había pasado algo.

-Estoy bien, sólo necesito hablar con Alice –dijo tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y emociones.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar, está arriba con uno de mis pacientes.

-Alguien grave, supongo –indago el chico.

-Espero que no, pero si quieres averiguarlo tú mismo, están arriba tal vez te interese –picó el doctor, sabiendo lo curioso que era su hijo

El chico no tardó en subir, sólo para llevarse una gran sorpresa, pues nunca pensó encontrarlo ahí después de lo que pasó y mucho menos en ese estado. Iba a entrar, pero notó que Jacob estaba despertando así que decidió esperar para escuchar que le había ocurrido al chico, estaba seguro que sus hermanos sabían que estaba ahí, pero no así el pequeño lobo.

-Jacob, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó para que te pusieras así? –Le Preguntó Alice de manera amable para saber que le había ocurrido.

Jacob no sabía si contarles, después de todo eran hermanos de Edward, pero necesitaba desahogarse así que decidió contarles.

-¿Ustedes saben lo que es la imprimación? –Les pregunto esperando respuesta, todos negaron por lo que procedió a explicarlo- Cuando un lobo imprime en alguien se enamora de esa persona, puede ser un chico o una chica, por lo que ya no puede vivir sin esa persona, pero lo peor es que si la persona de la que se imprimen no corresponde sus sentimientos, el hombre lobo o mujer lobo que se haya imprimado puede sufrir tanto que puede llegar a suicidarse. –termino con aire dramático.

-Ahh –gritaron las dos chicas, pues habían comprendido el asunto, Jacob se había imprimado de su hermano Edward.

-Pero debes decírselo a Edward –dijo Rosalie, sin saber que ninguno de los chicos no había comprendido nada.

-No puedo decírselo, ya visteis como reaccionó cuando le dije que Bella le traicionaba; no me quiero imaginar como reaccionará cuando sepa que me imprimí de él, aún más que estoy completamente enamorado de él. –dijo abatido.

El pobre Jacob no sabía que Edward estaba detrás de la puerta, pero no tardó en olerle así que se levantó raudo, se transformó en lobo y saltó por la ventana en dirección al bosque, con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

Los hermanos Cullen se quedaron sorprendidos pero no tardaron en reaccionar, o más bien Edward no tardó en reaccionar, saltó por la ventana y fue a buscar al lobo.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?-Preguntó Jasper al ver a su hermano saltar por la ventana.

-Ya lo conoces, es un loco impulsivo y actúa sin pensar –contesto Alice.

-Déjenlo. Es mejor que arregle este asunto con Jacob de una vez –agregó Emmet.

Notas final del capitulo:

esperamos que les haya gustado, les aviso que los comentarios tardaran en ser contestados, porque Manosfrias tiene problemas de internet, pero eso no quiere decir que no los leamos, así que no se preocupen

muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic

besos ^^

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del capítulo:

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste

disfruten del capítulo.

Capitulo 4 Explicaciones importantes

Edward y Jacob eran protagonistas de una carrera, en la que uno luchaba para no ser alcanzado y no tener que ser rechazado. Y el otro por alcanzar a quien le debía muchas explicaciones. Edward no tardó en atrapar a Jacob quien se transformó en humano para intentar escapar, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Edward le apresara contra un árbol.

-Bien, Jacob, ahora debes explicar muchas cosas –dijo Edward mientras iba acercando su cara a la de Jacob, quien estaba un poco atemorizado..

-Yo no te…tengo… que…explicar…. nada…–le contestó Jacob con la respiración entrecortada.

-Oh si que tienes que explicar, primero porque no me habías dicho que te imprimaste de mí.

-Yo no se dé que hablas –Dijo el lobo tratando de que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible.

-No mientas, sabes bien de que hablo. Te escuché cuando se lo decías a los demás –le dijo tomándolo de la camisa para que no intentara escapar.

-E…está bien, pero suéltame. La verdad es que no sé cómo, ni cuando pasó, sólo sé que es así –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos -no es como que yo lo quisiera o deseara sólo pasó, sin que lo pudiera evitar –dijo agachando la mirada.

El vampiro emitió un bufido de exasperación y terminó por soltarlo, ya que aún lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-Pues debe haber una forma de acabar con esto, yo no siento nada por ti y no puedes obligarme a sentirlo. Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que no hay ninguna manera de evitarlo. Tampoco pienso í que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí. –y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un confundido y frustrado Edward.

El vampiro no tardó en irse también de allí en dirección a su casa. Al igual que Jacob no tardó en llegar a la reserva.

Los días fueron pasando para los dos chicos, Jacob desde la conversación en el bosque estaba decaído, no andaba con el resto de la manada, le había pedido a Sam que le permitiera hacer las guardias solo y el líder se lo concedió. Todos se preocupaban por la actitud del chico, pero por más que intentaban animarle no lo conseguían, por lo que decidieron dejarle tranquilo.

A la vez que esto le ocurría al lobo, en donde los vampiros, Edward les había explicado la situación a su familia, y estos le dijeron que le apoyarían en todo lo que él decidiera, ya fuera en estar con Jacob o en no estar con él. Edward estuvo mucho tiempo ausente y cazando para aclarar sus pensamientos e ideas.

Iniciaba otro día de clases normal para todos los que no fueran o formaran parte de los hermanos Cullen, pues alrededor de ellos se vivía un ambiente lleno de preocupación, enojo y frustración por parte de Edward, ya que pensó que al regresar a clases tendría la oportunidad de volver a enfrentar al lobo, pero por más que intentaba acercarse, Jacob siempre encontraba la manera de esconderse de él y por si fuera poco estaba la maldita Bella que no dejaba de pasearse por todo el campo con su noviecito en turno.

Para el lobo las cosas no iban mejor, pues cada vez que se cruzaba con Edward o lo veía de lejos, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos por la forma en que lo miraba y el moría un poquito más por no poder ni siquiera hablarle por temor a su reacción, por eso prefería huir y quedar como un cobarde a ser rechazado nuevamente.

Pero todo eso cambió para los dos a la hora de receso. Seth se acercó a Jacob al verlo más decaído, en un acto que el vampiro considero demasiado íntimo, fue por eso que sin hacer caso a sus hermanos al llamarlo o importarle siquiera las murmuraciones, llegó hasta donde estaban ambos chicos y tomando a Black del brazo y apartando al otro de un empujón dijo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Jacob -advirtió clavando su mirada en la del otro.

-Pero… –dijo el chico tratando de zafarse y sin terminar la frase, púes el otro ya lo llevaba fuera de la cafetería.

-Y tú, más vale que no te acerques si no quieres salir lastimado –advirtió hacia Seth, no sabiendo muy bien porque había lanzado esa advertencia o a que se refería, pero llevándose con él a quien no lo había dejado estar tranquilo durante esos días y encerrándose en uno de los baños.

-¿Por que me has traído aquí, Cullen? –Le preguntó el lobo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas –le contestó mientras se iba acercando lentamente al moreno y le acorralaba en la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que así no entraría nadie.

-Ya te lo dije la última vez, no tenemos que aclarar nada.

-Muy bien, si no tenemos nada que aclarar… explícame por que tu corazón late tan rápido, y tus pensamientos sólo abarcan besarme –le dijo burlón.

-No leas mi mente sanguijuela –le recriminó.

-Pues entonces explícate y no lo haré.

-Si ya sabes lo que ocurrió no entiendo que quieres que te explique –dijo dudoso.

-Contéstame a las preguntas que te voy a hacer, primero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te imprimaste de mí?

-Por que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, ya escuchaste lo que puede pasar si me rechazas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me has advertido sobre Bella? –Picó el vampiro.

-Po… porque a… aunque es mi amiga, te estaba engañando y nadie merece que lo engañen –dijo entre avergonzado y temeroso por tenerlo tan cerca, y que no creyera en sus palabras.

-Lo ves, entonces no fue sólo por ayudarme, sino también para tu beneficio, pues a ti también te convenía que me separara de ella –afirmó Cullen.

-¿Convenirme? ¡¿Convenirme dices? –Saltó Black ya enojado -¿Cómo iba a sacar algo de ello? ¿No ves en la situación en la que estoy? Además yo aún no sabía lo de la imprimación. Lo supe cuando estuve en tu casa y me atacaste, por eso salí huyendo. No quería que te enteraras y terminaras matándome.

Edward se quedó mudo por la declaración del chico, y es que no sabía que le temía tanto, pero a la vez también le quisiera tanto. De repente sintió una punzada en el pecho al verle tan decaído que pensó una idea para solucionar las cosas.

-Mira, Black, yo no te puedo querer así de golpe, todavía estoy dolido por lo de Bella, pero te puedo ayudar para que no te sientas tan mal –sugirió intentando ayudar.

-¿Ayudarme, cómo? –Preguntó Jacob sin entender.

-Pues si te sientes mejor si damos un paseo de la mano, o si te abrazo, etc… –dijo Edward todo ruborizado girando la cara para que Jacob no lo viera.

Pero este si lo vio y él también se sonrojó, los dos se quedaron callados pensando los pros y los contras; mas Jacob que era el que tenía que aceptar la propuesta.

-No estoy muy seguro, esto se puede complicar demasiado –dijo dudoso Black -además ¿Qué le vamos a decir a los demás? Tú y yo nos odiamos.

-Primero, Black, tú y yo no tenemos que explicar nada y segundo, yo no te odio… y por lo que veo tú tampoco. –dijo acercándose hacia él hasta casi rozar sus labios

Jacob no sabía que hacer. Por una parte su corazón le dictaba que acortara los pocos centímetros que le separaban de la boca de Edward, pero por otra la cabeza le decía que era una locura, que debía empujarle y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Decidió hacer caso a su corazón y terminó acortando la distancia que tenían, besando al hombre que amaba. Edward se sorprendió, pero sin saber por qué respondió el beso con deseo.

Se enfrascaron en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Jacob enredó sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro y éste a su vez le rodeó la cintura, para así tener más contacto con el cuerpo del otro, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos, Edward sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-Supongo que eso es un sí –dijo ya separándose de él.

Jacob sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y voltear para no mostrar su sonrojo, lo que ocasionó que el vampiro riera.

Los dos salieron del baño de la mano, y aprovecharon que todos estaban en clases para saltárselas, para tener una especie de cita, lo que alegró de sobremanera al lobo.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento y se hubieron acercado al coche de Edward, éste le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Jacob como si fuera una princesa lo que le sonrojó de sobremanera.

"_¿Por qué hago esto?Se supone que no siento nada por él, pero aún así no quiero que esté triste, me parece que tendré que hablar con Alice para aclarar mis pensamientos"_ Esos eran los pensamientos confusos de Edward, mientras iba conduciendo sin saber a donde.

El resto del camino lo pasaron casi en silencio, salvo por la música que Edward puso para aligerar el ambiente y relajar al lobo que estaba muy tenso, y no se atrevía ni siquiera a cruzar una mirada.

Llegaron a un café, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida, ordenaron y el primero en hablar fue Edward, para tratar de conocerlo un poco más. Así pasaron las horas entre miradas por parte del vampiro hacia el lobo, y risas qué hicieron olvidarse de lo ocurrido y descubrieron muchas cosas el uno del otro.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar, ninguno tenía las ganas suficientes para hacerlo, pero era algo que debían hacer así que volvieron a subir al coche, y llegaron a los limites de la reserva sin casi darse cuenta, donde Jacob se bajó con tristeza, pues Edward no le había dicho nada, pero antes de que hubiera salido del coche el otro le tiró del brazo y se despidió de él dándole un beso en la boca, que demostraba lo que había sentido por él.

Notas final del capitulo:

esperamos que les haya gustado, les aviso que los comentarios tardaran en ser contestados, porque Manosfrias tiene problemas de internet, pero eso no quiere decir que no los leamos, así que no se preocupen

muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic

besos ^^

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

Vivaelanime y Manosfrias: Aquí les traemos el niuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste, y les deseamos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año a tods

AVISO: ESTO ES UN FIC HOMOSEXUAL, SINO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAS, estáis advertidos,

Capitulo 5 Contando a la familia de Edward

Cuando Jacob llegó a su casa se fue directo a su cuarto sin sacar de sus pensamientos a Edward, lo mismo pasaba con el vampiro no podía sacar al lobo de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Edward se dirigía a su casa en completo silencio, y tratando de aclarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Black y así mismo llegó a su casa sin mirar o dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Simplemente se fue a su cuarto y se encerró. Todos al verlo llegar y darse cuenta del estado en que había llegado se preocuparon, pero fue Alice quien decidió hablar con él, así que subió. Al llegar tocó a la puerta sólo por educación.

Edward aunque quería estar solo, decidió hacerla pasar, pues también deseaba que le ayudaran a aclarar lo que sentía.

-Pasa, Alice –dijo Edward incorporándose en la cama.

-Hola –dijo acerándose hacia Edward -¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy extraño, más de lo normal –dijo para aligerar el ambiente y logrando hacer reír a su hermano.

-No… o bueno sí, n... no lo sé –respondió sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bien, entiendo; cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte –dijo conciliadora.

-Se trata de Jacob.

-Jacob ¿Qué pasa con él? –Le animó a seguir.

-Estoy confundido, no sé qué es lo que siento por él, al principio pensé que eran celos de que estuviera cerca de Bella, que quisiera quitármela, después fue rabia, coraje de que quisiera separarme de ella con mentiras y ahora, ahora no sé qué es lo que siento.

Esta mañana cuando lo vi con Seth, me dolió verlos tan cerca que quise molerlo a golpes, pero me contuve y lo único que atiné a hacer fue llevarme a Jacob de ahí y reclamarle lo de Bella y la imprimación, pero lo vi tan mal que se me ocurrió decirle que lo podía ayudar, para que no la pasara tan mal mientras que encontramos una solución –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Vaya, si que estas confundido, y ¿Cuál es la ayuda que le has ofrecido? –Quiso saber la chica.

-Pues pasear con él, abrazarlo… –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

-Tú no estás confundido ¿Estás loco? Sabes las consecuencias que esto traerá y que alguien saldrá lastimado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar, simplemente me nació hacerlo, se veía tan mal.

-Pues yo no puedo ayudarte, el único qué puede descifrar lo que siente eres tú, aunque creo que ya lo sabes y te niegues a aceptarlo. –y así se levantó y se fue dejándole un beso y mucho en que pensar.

Edward estuvo mucho tiempo intentando descifrar lo que sentía hacia Jacob, todos los pensamientos se juntaban en su cabeza sin dar algo en claro, pues de unos minutos Edward tenía tres cosas en claro:

1º Jacob se había imprimado de él.

2º Le gustaba el lobo.

3º Sabía que no tardaría en estar enamorado de Jacob, y no le importaba.

Una vez que hubo aclarado las ideas decidió ir de caza para despejarse y no cometer ninguna tontería.

Mientras Jacob seguía pensando el porque Edward había actuado así con él, y entre más lo pensaba más se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta y se convencía de que todo terminaría mal, así que decidió acabar con eso, pero sería hasta mañana cuando lo viera y hubiese descansado y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto, cuando Jacob y Seth llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Edward les estaba esperando en la entraba, mas bien estaba esperando a Jacob, quien cuando lo vio se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer, vale, que el trato era de permanecer juntos para que el hechizo no le hiciera sufrir. El vampiro al ver indeciso al chico se acercó.

-¿Estás preparado? Sino quieres no hace falta –dijo conciliador, pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes _"por favor que no me rechace, ahora que sé que le quiero me va a doler más que cuando estaba con Bella"_

Jacob como si hubiera escuchado lo que había pensado, se adelantó y cogió la mano arriesgándose ante todos, se adentraron al colegio agarrados de las manos y con sendas sonrisas en sus caras.

Al entrar empezaron las murmuraciones entre los alumnos del campo, cosa que hizo sentir más incomodo e inseguro al lobo de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Edward al darse cuenta de esto, apretó más el agarre y volteando a verlo le dijo en un susurro

Tranquilo, todo estará bien; yo estoy contigo.

El lobo asintió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de clase.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal para casi todos, menos para cierta chica que no le quitaba la mirada furiosa de encima al vampiro preguntándose por qué demonios había entrado tan sonriente y de la mano del lobo. Al termino de esta la chica interceptó a Cullen fuera del salón, quién estaba esperando a Black pues tardaba en salir.

-Edward tenemos que hablar -dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo. El chico la miró sorprendido por el acto, pero inmediatamente se soltó del agarre pues vio que se acercaba Jacob.

-Lo siento, Bella, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Lo que teníamos que decirnos ya lo dijimos. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir –le dijo girándose para recibir a Jacob con un beso en la mejilla, tomarlo de la mano e irse. Dejando a Bella furiosa por el desplante y haberla humillado delante de varios de sus compañeros que se habían acercado para ver que sucedía.

Mientras los chicos se iban alejando fuera del colegio donde fueron recibidos por los hermanos de Edward quienes tenían muchas preguntas que esperaban fueran respondidas.

-Bien, Edward, explícame ¿Por qué estas dándole al lobo la mano? –Preguntó Rosalie

-Pues porque Jacob y yo estamos saliendo –Contestó haciendo énfasis en el nombre, dando a entender que no le gustaba que le dijeran lobo a su novio.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron los hermanos e incluso Jacob porque ninguno se esperaba eso.

-Lo que habéis oído, si es que Jacob acepta, claro –esto último lo dijo mirando al susodicho.

-E... Em. Yo no no se qué decir –confesó el chico un poco ruborizado pues tenía a casi todo el clan Cullen con la mirada fija en él en espera de la respuesta.

-O vamos no me digas que no te mueres por mi hermanito, ¿O es que ya te arrepentiste.? -Picó Rosalie.

-No… sí, digo, no me he arrepentido –dijo mirando a Rosalie -. Y si acepto -dijo en dirección a Edward. Quien lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Bien, creo que aquí todo está resuelto, así que vámonos, que no soporto ver tanta miel –dijo Rosalie.

Y se fueron dejando a la nueva parejita disfrutar de su romance, quienes subieron al coche y se fueron rumbo a disfrutar de una tarde muy romántica, con un picnic en el bosque, acompañados de un paseo abrazados y mucho más.

Notas final del capitulo:

Esperamos que les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic

Besos ^^

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del capítulo:

Vivaelanime y Manosfrias: aquí como cada lunes les traemos el siguiente capitulo esperamos que les guste besos y disfruten de la lectura ^^

AVISO: ESTO ES UN FIC HOMOSEXUAL, SINO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAS, estáis advertidos,

Capitulo 6 Ahora les toca a los lobos.

Pero al parecer los chicos habían olvidado que los lobos no sabían nada y fueron pillados por estos cuando hacían su ronda.

-Tú, maldita sanguijuela, quita tus asquerosas manos de Jacob. –grito Jared quien estaba a punto de atacar al vampiro, pero Black se interpuso entre ambos.

-Cálmate, Jared, por favor; yo lo puedo explicar –dijo tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te escondes detrás de un lobo Cullen? –Preguntó retador hacia el otro chico.

-Yo no me escondo y si tanto te interesa escucharlo de mí… pues bien, te lo diré. Jacob y yo somos pareja.

El grupo de lobos se quedó completamente estupefactos sin saber que hacer o que decir. Nunca se hubieran esperado eso y necesitaban explicaciones, y en ese momento.

-Explícate, Jacob –Pidió explicaciones Sam el jefe de la manada.

-Es… que… yo me… imprimado….de Edward… –Pronunció entrecortado. Dejando más sorprendidos a los lobos. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Jacob? ¿O sólo lo haces para evitar un conflicto entre ambos grupos? –Preguntó el jefe en tono calmado.

-Estoy completamente seguro, no tengo por qué mentir en algo tan importante como lo es la imprimación –dijo mirándolo a los ojos muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –Preguntó.

-Hace un par de días –respondió en la misma posición, dando a entender que no tenía miedo alguno y que enfrentaría las consecuencias.

-¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

-Por temor a su reacción y al rechazo de Edward –dijo viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su ahora pareja.

-Y supongo por su actitud, que no hubo rechazo alguno.

-Cierto, ahora estamos juntos y ni ustedes ni nadie lo podrá impedir –dijo Edward, que se había acercado a su lobito abrazándole por la cintura sorprendiendo a los lobos porque se notaba su amor a leguas.

-Está bien, nosotros no seremos los que os impediremos estar juntos cuando se nota que os queréis, pero Cullen hazle algo a Jacob y te enfrentaras a todos nosotros –Advirtió Sam.

Después de decir eso los lobos se fueron dejando a los chicos con su cita con sendas sonrisas en la cara.

Y siguieron disfrutando de su cita en medio de besos y caricias que no pasaban de ser sólo eso, caricias; pues no era el momento ni el lugar para dar el siguiente paso. Primero debían conocerse aún más y estar completamente seguros de que querían subir al siguiente nivel. Por eso y para bajar la excitación de la que eran presas, decidieron dar un paseo el cual terminaron casi al anochecer.

Al ver lo tarde que era Edward llevó a Jacob a su casa, el camino hacia ahí fue en silencio, pero ya no era un silencio incomodo si no un silencio tranquilo en donde disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Cuando llegaron y estaban despidiéndose fueron interrumpidos por alguien que los estaba esperando.

-Cullen, tú y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Billy, el padre de Jacob.

-Claro, señor Black –dijo Edward acercándose al señor, a pesar de que Jacob no quería que lo hiciera. Tenía miedo de que su padre pudiera separarles y eso no lo soportaría.

La conversación fue de lo más tranquila pues Billy sabía que una vez el lobo se imprimaba de alguien nada se podía hacer, así que por lo menos haría que su hijo fuera feliz. Por eso decidió que como era tarde ya cuando terminaron de hablar, que el vampiro se quedara en la casa, en la habitación de huéspedes, y le pidió que por favor se comportara, Edward lo aceptó y no se movió de la habitación a pesar de que no podía dormir.

Pasó casi la mitad de la noche dando vueltas por la habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, en cómo había llegado a esta situación con Jacob, en el futuro, en si realmente llegaría a amar tanto a ese chico como amó a Bellay si lograría hacerlo todo lo feliz que se merecía.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y salir a recorrer los alrededores, así daría tiempo a que llegara el amanecer. Salió de la habitación caminó por el pasillo dispuesto a salir de la casa, pero se topó con la habitación del lobo. No pudo resistirlo y entró. Estaba en total oscuridad sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada del chico sobre la cama, se acercó a él y lo observó dormir. Mientras el sentimiento de amor y protección que tenía por él iba aumentando y las dudas que tenía sobre si podría hacerle feliz y llegar a amarle tanto como a Bella, se disipaban, sabía que lo conseguiría y nunca le abandonaría.

Después de comprobar que su lobo estaba tranquilo regresó a su habitación a contemplar el cielo en espera que el amanecer llegara para poder ir a la escuela donde sus hermanos le preguntarán donde estuvo en la noche.

Notas final del capitulo:

Vivaelanime y manosfrias: esperamos que les haya gustado

hasta el proximo lunes

besos y un feliz año 2012 a tods

ahora les pondremos las respuestas a algunos comentarios lamentamos la tardanza, sabemos que algunos nos faltan esperamos poder seguir respondiéndolos mas adelante.

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Seiya-moon: **Vivaelanime: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por tu comentario, intentaremos corregirlo, nos leemos.

Manosfrias: muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste y gracias por el dato, lo corregiremos, nos leemos pronto.

**Kokoro Yana:** Vivaelanime: gracias por tu apoyo, sobre lo que dirán los cullen, más adelante lo sabrás, esperamos leerte de nuevo besos.

Manosfrias: Bueno pues muchas gracias por el comentario y por tu apoyo, en los siguientes capítulos, se verá cómo reaccionan. Nos leemos pronto.

**Capitulo 2:**

**Yuuuuus:** Vivaelanime: gracias por tu comentario con tanto entusiasmo es bueno saber que no vamos por mal camino con el fic, besos.

Manosfrias: Gracias por tus elogios y tu entusiasmo nos hace saber que estamos un buen trabajo, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando. Nos leemos pronto.

**LoveyourBlood:** Vivaelanime: jejej me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que lo que sigue de fic también te siga gustando, besos

Manosfrias: jejeje tranquil actualizaremos muy pronto y ojala te guste, besos

**DarySnape: **Vivaelanime: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, esperamos que lo que sigue también te guste, besos

Manosfrias: pues esperamos que te guste al igual que este, actualizaremos pronto, besos

**Gisse: **Vivaelanime: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, y gracias por unirte al foro, besos

Manosfrias: jejej, gracias nuevamente, y nos leemos pronto,

**Ayling:** Vivaelanime: que a ti no te guste la pareja, no quiere decir que a otras personas no les guste, como ya he dejado claro un par de veces es una relación homosexual sino te gusta no la lees, pero no hace falta insultar ni menospreciar a la gente, nos vemos.

Manosfrias: Hola ayling, Bueno pues muchas gracias por entrar a leer estos primeros capítulos a pesar de la pareja protagonista, pero sobre todo por tu comentario, porque a pesar de que no te gustan este tipo de historias decidiste comentarnos y hacernos saber tu opinión la cual se respeta y se agradece así como tu lo haces con nuestra historia y con los que gustan de leerla.

**Capitulo 3: **

**Yara Black Clearwater:** Vivaelanime: me alegra que te este gustando, besos

Manosfrias: pues que bueno que te este gustando, ojala siga siendo así. Un beso

**ChiBi26land: **Vivaelanime: lo continuaremos lo mas pronto posible, gracias por leer besos.

Manosfrias: Lo continuaremos pronto no te preocupes y gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que te siga gustando. Nos leemos ponto.

**klarablack1981:** Vivaelanime: me alegra que te haya gustado, lo continuaremos lo mas pronto posible

Manosfrias: Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto, lo continuaremos pronto.

**DarySnape:** Vivaelanime: no le dirá nada malo, en el fondo es buena persona jejej, besos

Manosfrias: Tranquila, no lo tratara tan mal, gracias por comentarnos. Nos leemos pronto

**Im Killjoy: **Vivaelanime: es un gran honor para nosotras que te volvieras adicta a este mundo gracias a nuestro fic, esperamos no defraudarte, besos

Manosfrias: Muchas gracias por comentar y para nosotras es un honor que gracias a nuestro trabajo te unieras a este mundo. Besos y actualizaremos pronto

**Capitulo 4: **

Anónimo: Vivaelanime: sino te gusta no lo leas, me parece que no hemos apuntado a nadie con una pistola para que lea el fic, si has llegado hasta este capitulo asido bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Manosfrias: Bueno primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer nuestra historia y sobre todo por llegar hasta este capítulo, eso quiere decir que al menos hicimos algo bien para que llegaras hasta aquí. Y bueno en gustos se rompen géneros a nosotros nos gusta este tipo de historia y si a ti no pues se respeta al igual que tu respetes nuestros gustos.

**Mrcdz Cullen Pattison**: Vivaelanime: al parecer nos equivocamos en algunas cosas, pero esos pequeños errores hacen la historia como es, me alegro que a pesar de eso te guste, besos

Manosfrias: Hola Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, jejeje bueno lo de que estén en la misma escuela fue error mío pero decidimos dejarlo así pues se acomodaba muy bien a como esta planeada la historia y bueno lo otro creo que fue un error de dedo. pero a pesar de nuestros errores nos alegra que te guste la historia y esperamos nos sigas acompañando. Besos

**Nathy:** Vivaelanime: gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te guste el fic, esperamos que siga así, besos

Manosfrias: Hola nathy, muchas gracias por comentarnos y de verdad que nos alegra que te guste nuestra historia y la actualización esta planeada cada lunes asi que esperamos nos sigas acompañando. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del capítulo:

Vivaelanime y Manosfrias: aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo esperamos que les guste besos y disfruten de la lectura ^^

AVISO: ESTO ES UN FIC HOMOSEXUAL, SINO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAS, estáis advertidos,

Siento no haber podido actualizar hasta hoy, pero esta semana ha estado muy ajetreada, además me entere de lo de la maldita Ley SOPA de Estados Unidos, que nos puede fastidiar a todos.

Si queréis saber de que va esa ley: http: / noticiasfandom. livejournal. com/ 815. html

Y si queréis firmar en contra: http: / www. avaaz. org/es/save_ the_ internet /?tta

Capitulo 7 Bella se interpone, demostrando amor.

Cuando la luz del sol alumbró, el cielo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a donde estaba ya el padre de su novio, le ayudó a preparar el desayuno en lo que esperaba que Jacob bajara.

Se despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad y desconcierto, como si aún no pudiera creerse lo ocurrido el día anterior, como si estuviese soñando y así como en un tipo de sueño se levantó, se duchó ,vistió y bajó a desayunar olvidándose de que su ahora novio se había quedado a dormir. Por eso cuando llegó a la cocina se extrañó de escuchar voces, púes nadie solía visitarlos tan temprano.

Aun así decidió entrar, sólo para descubrir a su padre y novio platicar animadamente mientras preparaban el desayuno.

-Buenos días –interrumpió.

-Bueno días, hijo, el desayuno está listo. Ven a comer o llegarán tarde al colegio.

-Buenos días, Jacob-apenas atino a responder Cullen.

Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, pues se notaba el nerviosismo e incomodidad de los tres por la situación. Al término del desayuno se despidieron del padre de Black, y se fueron al colegio, pero antes hicieron una parada en la casa Cullen, pues Edward debía cambiarse de ropa ya que traía puesta la del día anterior.

Una vez que llegaron Edward bajó del coche y no iba a permitir que Jacob se quedara en el coche con el frío que hacía, así que le dijo que le acompañara, cuando entraron en la casa sólo estaba la madre de Edward, quien les saludo con efusividad y les dejó hacer.

Mientras el vampiro se cambiaba de ropa Jacob esperaba en la sala junto a la madre de Edward, quien le contaba anécdotas divertidas y vergonzosas de su novio, quien desde arriba se enteraba de todo y si no fuera porque es un vampiro tendría la cara completamente roja.

Cuando bajó ya habían terminado la conversación y salieron de la casa en dirección al colegio, donde fueron recibidos por los hermanos Cullen, para pasar todos juntos a las clases que pasaron tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo donde las cosas se torcieron un poco para el pobre de Jacob, pues fue detenido por Bella.

-Jacob, tú y yo tenemos que hablar –exigió la chica.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –Preguntó el lobo.

-De todo lo que has hecho para quedarte con Edward. Le dijiste sobre Mike y yo, luego le dices que te has imprimado de él, y encima vienes al colegio para presionarlo más, ¿Es que no puedes dejarle en paz? ¿O acaso no ves que él no te quiere y sólo está contigo por no hacerte daño? –dijo Bella con todo el rencor del mundo, y lo peor es que Jacob la estaba creyendo, y dejó a la chica riéndose por lo que había hecho, para salir corriendo fuera del centro.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía es que Alice y Rosaline estaba ahí y habían escuchado todo, la segunda se fue en busca de Edward y la primera empujó a Bella para luego seguir a Jacob y parar cualquier tontería que pudiera hacer.

Alice corría tras Jacob, que se detuvo a unas calles del colegio.

-Jacob, por favor espera, no puedes ponerte así por las tonterías que dijo esa arpía y mucho menos creerle –le dijo Alice girándolo para que la viera a los ojos.

-Pero es que tiene razón, o en parte la tiene. Edward sólo está conmigo para no dañarme –dijo en tono acongojado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te pidió que fueras su pareja enfrente de nosotros? ¿Por qué permite que los vean juntos? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué rechazó a Bellacuando intentó hablar con él?

-No lo sé –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pues porque siente algo por ti, tonto, y no es precisamente lástima o compasión. –le dijo tomándolo del mentón para que la viese a la cara.

-T… tienes razón, Alice.

-Lo ves, no tienes porque dejar que esa loca te fastidie, ahora volvamos al colegio, los chicos deben estar buscándonos.

Y así volvieron al colegio, cuando entraron alcanzaron a ver a un molesto Edward que junto a Rosalie se dirigían a donde se encontraba Bella con su amante de turno y un grupo de amigos. El lobo sabía que habría problemas así que actuó rápido y cuando el otro chico estaba a punto de llegar al grupo de amigos.

-Edward –gritó el lobo. Este volteó hacia donde venía su novio y lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos labios que se posaron en los suyos, en un beso fiero demandante y apasionado.

-_"Déjala, no vale la pena" _–le dijo en pensamientos.

-_"Pero…"_

-_"Por favor, hazlo por mí"_

Al término del beso Edward sonrió y dijo.

-Está bien, pero ¿Sabías que eres un manipulador?

-Sólo un poco –dijo sonriendo.

Edward le volvió a besar con cariño, para luego dirigirse con su familia a las afueras del centro, donde montaron en los coches y se dirigieron a la Mansion Cullen, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde; haciendo las tareas y viendo la tele, como cualquier persona normal. Acabó con la cena en familia y que se quedara Jacob en la casa a dormir. Por lo que los tortolitos se fueron a la habitación y la prepararon, aunque el único que dormiría sería el lobo, si es que Edward le dejaba, claro, pues tenía pensado hacer otra cosa esta noche con su novio.

Jacob estaba a punto de acostarse cuando sintió a Edward rodearle la espalda y besarle el cuello estremeciéndolo.

-Puedo dormir contigo.

-Tú no duermes, sanguijuela –dijo girándose con una sonrisa y para besarlo.

-Pero puedo hacerte compañía y velar tu sueño, además me lo debes; me has ofendido –dijo entre besos y siguiéndole el juego a Jacob al tiempo que lo recostaba en la cama.

-Yo, pero si sólo he dicho la verdad, eres una sanguijuela –dijo soltando una leve risa al ver como su novio fingía enojo para después devorarle la boca hasta casi dejarlo sin aire, y luego bajar hasta su cuello, po la clavícula, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban, una para acariciar su muslo y la otra para colarse bajo la camisa del pijama, haciendo suspirar al chico.

Edward se incorporó un poco, bajo la protesta de su amante, él solo sonrió y se apresuró a despojarlo de esa molesta prenda causándole un rubor al otro, así que decidió hacerlo propio con su camisa para igualar la situación y que el lobo se sintiera más cómodo.

Ahora los dos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, uno encima del otro mientras el vampiro iba repartiendo besos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de su novio sacando gemidos y suspiros acalorados del lobo. Mientras más iba bajando más alto gritaba Jacob.

-No deberías gritar tanto, lobito, o mis hermanos te van a oír –dijo Edward burlón en venganza por decirle sanguijuela. A lo que Jacob se cayó al momento recordando donde estaban y que los demás eran vampiros, así que aunque sólo susurrara le iban a escuchar igual, por lo que se puso todo rojo desde los pies hasta los pelos de la cabeza. Haciendo que Edward empezara a reír muy fuerte divertido. -No te preocupes, tontito –dijo dándole un piquito en los labios -mis hermanos y padres en cuanto subimos abandonaron la casa para irse a cazar, estamos solos y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras –dijo intentando bajar en sonrojo de su novio.

Jacob se calmó y siguieron con su baile de pasión sin pasar de besos y caricias, hasta que Edward decidió que su novio y él mismo estaban lo suficientemente excitados, al notar que sus miembros se empezaban a levantar. Por eso bajó hasta tener el miembro de Jacob delante de su boca con el bóxer puesto, empezó a bajar el bóxer lentamente para molestia del lobo, una vez que el miembro estuvo descubierto empezó a lamerlo poco a poco dándole pequeñas lamidas que lo único que hacían era excitar más a los dos. Y así siguió degustando el miembro de su chico causándole un gran placer, que sólo provocaba en él más excitación y aumentando las ganas de poseerlo. Cuando sintió que el otro chico estaba por correrse, dejó su tarea para comenzar a preparar su entrada, distrayéndolo con besos y palabras de amor que lo relajaran. Cuando estuvo listo, se introdujo dentro de él. Esperó a que Jacob se acostumbrara a la intromisión e inició las embestidas. Estas eran delicadas pero precisas, dando en el punto exacto para hacer sentir el máximo placer a los dos. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, pero también entre los dos iban repartiendo besos intensos entre las arremetidas. El momento del éxtasis no tardó en llegar y así se lo hicieron saber mutuamente.

-Edward, me vengo ya –dijo entre jadeos.

-Yo también –fue la contestación del vampiro.

Y así fue, un par de estocadas más y el primero en correrse fue Jacob seguido de su amante, para después caer, encima de su chico. Esperó a regular su respiración y así salir de Jacob acomodándose a su lado para velar el sueño de su novio, ya que él no podía dormir.

Y así pasó la noche velando a su lobo, escuchando como su familia regresaba a la casa, apenas lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Notas final del capitulo:

Vivaelanime y manosfrias: esperamos que les haya gustado

Pd: por favor firmen contra la Ley SOPA, o puede que esto sea de lo ultimo que leamos u.u


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del capítulo:

vivaelanime y yesenia: lamento no haber podido publicar ayer, pero aquí esta espero que les guste, este ya es el ultimo capítulo, despues solo queda el epilogo,

AVISO: ESTO ES UN FIC HOMOSEXUAL, SINO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAS, estáis advertidos,

Capitulo 8 Empezando a disfrutar

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob despertó solo en la cama, lo que le entristeció ya que él quería haber despertado al lado de su novio. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en algo malo apareció Edward con una bandeja de comida seguramente para que desayunara. Jacob lo recibió con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular su intranquilidad al despertar y no encontrarlo a su lado. Edward le correspondió la sonrisa

-Buenos días, te traje un poco de fruta y jugo –dijo Edward depositando la bandeja en el regazo del lobo.

-Gracias –contestó al tiempo que tomaba un poco de jugo -¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es temprano –contestó Edward sentándose a un lado del chico.

-¿Te pasa algo Edward? –Preguntó al sentirse observado.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, sé que te pasa algo a ti.

-No, es sólo que, bueno tus padres me ponen un poco nervioso –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, no veo él por qué, ellos fueron los que insistieron en que te quedaras a dormir –dijo en tono burlón y remarcando lo último.

-Idiota –dijo molesto el lobo y lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

-Está bien, lo siento, fue una mala broma –contestó en tono de disculpa, pero devolviéndole el golpe con el cojín

Y así empezó una pelea y persecución que terminó con un Jacob atrapado entre la pared y Edward. Quien empezó a besarlo con pasión y hubiese avanzado más de no ser por Rosalie que entró a la habitación.

-Lo siento muchachos no sabía que…

-¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? –Preguntó Edward molesto por la interrupción, mientras Jacob sólo atinó a voltear y tratar de no pensar en nada para no mostrar su vergüenza.

-Sólo vine a avisar que es hora de irnos.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste; ahora vete.

Y la chica salió de la habitación rumbo a la planta baja dejando a los chicos sin ánimos de continuar con lo que estaban.

-Bien, creo que me daré una ducha o llegaremos tarde –dijo Black escapando de su novio y entrando al baño.

Minutos después salió ya listo para irse. Edward aún seguía en la habitación, apoyado en la pared, al verlo salir le sonrió pidiéndole una disculpa por lo ocurrido minutos antes con su hermana. Bajaron para reunirse con los demás chicos e irse rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez estuvieron allí pasaron el resto del día como cualquier otro, y así el siguiente y el siguiente, disfrutando de su amor y su vida juntos, una vida que esperan dure mucho tiempo.

Fin.

Notas final del capitulo:

vivaelanime y yesenia: esperamos que les haya gustado, el proximo lunes les daremos el epilogo, besos.


	9. Epilogo

Notas del capítulo:

Lamento el retraso, gracias por seguirnos hasta aquí.

AVISO: ESTO ES UN FIC HOMOSEXUAL, SINO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAS, estáis advertidos,

EPILOGO

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Jacob y Edward iniciaron su relación. Muchos a decir verdad. Tantos que ya se han convertido en los orgullosos padres de una niña de hermosos ojos negros y piel blanca, casi tan pálida como la de Edward, lo que la hace tan parecida a él, pero sin quitarle ese toque fuerte y audaz de Black. Tal vez por eso es que Cullen la adora y ama tanto como a su lobo. Y aunque quiera negarlo y aparente ser un padre duro y estricto, la verdad es que no puede resistirse a esos ojos que pone cuando quiere conseguir algo al igual que su lobo. Eso Jacob lo sabe, por eso le tiene que reñir a Edward cada vez que le complace a su niña un nuevo capricho y después a él le toca ser el malo frente a la pequeña que va a refugiarse a los brazos del vampiro consentidor. Y es que eso de ser padres no ha sido fácil desde el principio.

Primero fue la impresión de saber que iba a ser padre, de que le daría un hijo a Edward, después el miedo a la reacción de éste, el shock al recibir la noticia, no sólo de Edward si no de ambas familias, la cuestión de cómo iban a manejarlo y finalmente el nacimiento de la niña que desencadenó una serie de peleas entre ambos clanes, por disputarse el cuidado y cariño de la bebe, qué sólo lograban poner de mal humor al ya voluble Jacob. Y quien tenía que aguantárselo era la sanguijuela, como gustaba de llamarlo en esos momentos el lobo, y que hacía que el pobre de Edward considerara seriamente el dejarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Jacob cambiaba repentinamente de humor y ya sea a base de lagrimones o seducción siempre terminaba por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

También tuvieron que soportar los intentos de Bella de querer volver con Edward ocasionando que Jacob se sintiera mal hasta que la dejaron bien claro que no quería nada más con ella y por fin les dejó en paz, largándose de esa cuidad y volviendo con su madre.

Grace, como decidieron llamar a la pequeña en honor a la madre de Jacob, se encontraba jugando en la habitación, junto con Edward, mientras eran observados por un feliz Jacob, quien nunca pensó llegar a ser tan feliz como lo era ahora junto a su nueva familia.

Agradecía todo lo que le había pasado porque gracias a eso había conseguido una estupenda familia y los vampiros y los licántropos habían dejado sus diferencias y ya no se peleaban gracias a su pequeña niña y a ellos dos, todo por el amor que les tenían.

Notas final del capitulo:

Gracias por seguirnos hasta el final, besos


End file.
